


daddy's boy

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Smallville
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Humiliation, Kink, Kneeling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at the 3-sentence-ficathon at http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html<br/>Smallville, Zod/Clark, daddy issues</p>
            </blockquote>





	daddy's boy

Zod took his time, criss-crossing layers of the black leather strap in thick lines across Clark's forearms, smiling as he noticed Clark's breathing start to hitch as his arms were bound behind his back; Clark could break the bonds of course, but Zod knew he wouldn't.

He moved in front of Clark then, looked him up and down, gaze lingering over his bare torso, over the tenting evident in his black pants, then looked Clark in the eyes; he could see Clark's need, and, even sweeter, his embarrassment, his hesitance to admit how much he liked giving himself over to Zod's hands.

"Kneel," Zod commanded, voice hard, and Clark slid to his knees, face next to Zod's hip; Zod ran his fingers through Clark's hair, softly, slowly, whispered "Good boy," and then smiled as Clark tried not to shudder.


End file.
